Case of Mistaken Identity
by WickedFaerie
Summary: Harry and Blaise Zabini switch bodies accidentially with a potion, which means Harry is spending alot more time with Draco Malfoy until they get switched back...slash HPDM
1. The case of the body switch

Authors note: Hey everyone, It's been a while since I picked this story back up, so I made a few minor changes to chapters 1-4 and completely redid chapter 5. Regardless of whether you read this before or not, let me know what you think. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Jo owns these lovely characters

Chapter 1: The Case of the Body Switch

Harry was running down the corridor at lightning speed, he was already late for potions and every second that ticked by only made him later. He would have been on time if he hadn't of forgotten his potions textbook in the common room.

The halls were empty except for a few students, who had free period right now, that were wondering around.

Harry finally reached the potions classroom, and braced himself before he opened the door. When he opened it, the whole class did that annoying thing where they all look at him so that they have a reason to avert their attention from their work for a few seconds.

Professor Snape was glaring at him, "Decided to grace us with your presence Potter?" he drawled.

"Well sir, you know me, I'm not one to deny a room full of people their boy wonder extraordinaire," Harry shot back sarcastically. This caused a chuckle from the Gryffindor side of the classroom.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape said edgily. All the Slytherins in the class smirked, while a few Gryffindors sent Snape death glares behind his back. "Now, since everyone is already in pairs you'll have to work with a group of three." A malicious smile passed his lips.

Harry automatically began to walk towards Ron and Hermione, who had paired up in his absence. "Oh no Potter," Snape stopped him, "You will be working with Malfoy and Zabini."

Harry looked over at his two enemies, both of them looked as disgusted as he felt. Although it wasn't surprising since Snape loved to torture Harry by pairing him up with one of the Slytherins.

Harry gave Snape's satisfied features a scathing look and then he walked slowly towards the two boys. The class, who had been listening to all the going-ons, slowly went back to their side conversations.

Neither Malfoy nor Zabini made a move to make room for Harry at their table. They both just sat there and sneered at him. Harry got a chair from the side of the classroom and brought it over, but still neither one moved, they just glared.

"Are you just going to sit there like two idiots or are you going to move over?" Harry finally said.

"Shut-up Potter, you should be thanking the gods that you were paired with us, now you actually have a chance at passing this assignment." Sneered Malfoy, but him and Zabini did slowly move over to make room for Harry.

"Yeah right, if I was able to work with Ron and Hermione, I would have gotten better marks than you and you know it." Harry remarked as he sat down. The three of them were now sitting in a little circle around a cauldron.

"If you're trying to say that that mudblood is smarter than us—" Zabini never finished is sentence for he was cut off.

"Don't _ever _call her that!" Harry raged.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" Zabini shot back.

"What are you gonna do, go and cry to your mummy?" began Malfoy, "Oh wait you don't have one!"

SMACK!

Before Harry even realized what he was doing he had punched Malfoy, right in the eye, which was sure to leave a shiner. Harry wasn't completely sure what made him loose control like that, it wasn't as if he hadn't heard these types of comments from them before, but he supposed that it had been said just one too many times and his built up rage needed to be let out.

"Hey! Don't you ever touch my friend!" Zabini yelled in rage, and before Harry could block him, Zabini punched him in the jaw. Pain shot through his jaw, but he balled up his fist and made to hit Zabini back, until Snape's icy voice stopped them.

"Stop this at once! I will not have you three fistfight like some kind of muggle barbarians in my classroom! All three of you be here at eight o' clock tonight for detention! Now I want you to leave my classroom now before you disrupt it anymore."

"But sir, the assignment?"

"It's not the time to ask questions Zabini because you wont get an answer you like, now I suggest you leave before I get any angrier!" Snape was obviously livid and it was not a pretty sight. None of them argued, they just quickly gathered their things before they had to feel anymore of Snape's wrath.

Once they were out side the potions classroom, Malfoy pointed an accusatory finger at Harry, "This is all _your _fault!"

Harry smiled inwardly as he saw a shiner already starting to form on Malfoy's eye. "My fault? You were the one who had to bring my mum into this!"

"Everything I said was completely the truth, you don't have a mum!" Malfoy shot back. "And here's another bit of truth, your mudblood girlfriend hits better than you do!"

Zabini laughed at that, "Potter, you're even more pathetic than I thought."

Harry's fists were balled up at his sides and he knew if he didn't leave soon he would get into another fight. "Fuck you, you can both go to hell." And with that, Harry turned on his heal and headed toward Gryffindor tower, with his robes billowing out behind him.

Harry looked at his watch, it was 7:30 and he had to be at the potions classroom in a half hour.

"I can't believe Malfoy and Zabini got you a detention!" Ron said for the millionth time.

"Harry you really shouldn't have hit Malfoy like that," Said Hermione for the billionth time.

"He deserved it," Harry said for the zillionth time.

The three of them had been going over and over the incident ever since Ron and Hermione got back from potions class, and now they just seemed to be repeating themselves.

"And Malfoy had the nerve to say it was your fault!" Ron said hotly, and he said that with the same amount of disbelief, even though it had to be at least the eightieth time he had said it.

Hermione gave Harry a knowing look, "I think Harry is sick of talking about this. We ought to start on our homework, especially you Harry, since you don't have as much time as Ron and I."

Harry and Ron gave Hermione a look that basically said, _sure, that'll happen. _

Harry looked at his watch and saw that he only had ten minutes until his detention. "Guys I had better get going, if I'm late Snape might take off another fifty points."

"Alright Harry, we'll see you when you get back," said Hermione, whose face was still flushed from laughing.

"Later mate," said a grinning Ron.

Harry wanted to stay more than anything, but he had to go, so he peeled himself away from his friends and walked out the portrait hole.

He slowly walked to the potions classroom, not wanting to get there too early. When he finally arrived, Malfoy and Zabini were already there, glaring at him as if he was an hour late, instead of two minutes early. Harry noticed that Malfoy's shiner was gone. Harry had forgotten about his jaw and he now noticed it slightly ached. He meant to ask Hermione if she knew a healing spell because he didn't want to go to Madame Pomfrey, but it must have slipped his mind.

"Ah, Potter, so you've arrived," said Snape coldly. "Now the three of you, follow me." Snape headed over towards his potions closet, where he kept all types of potions and ingredients.

"These bottles have gotten so dusty lately that I can hardly tell what potion is inside it," Snape began. "The three of you are to polish every single bottle in here until it shines. I don't care if it takes you all night." There had to be hundred of bottles in there, but none of them said anything, they knew they would only make it worse for themselves. "Oh and I almost forgot, you will be doing this the muggle way, if I find out you used magic to clean these, then you will live to regret it." And with that, Snape turned and left.

Harry looked over and saw a couple rags and a bottle of polish over in the corner of the room. Harry bent down, put polish on his rag and began to clean a bottle near him silently, without even recognizing that there were two other people in the room.

Malfoy and Zabini, who were probably clueless on how to do anything the muggle way, watched Harry for a minute and then copied his actions.

They worked in silence for a long time, Malfoy and Zabini didn't even start talking about quidditch, or pureblood domination, or whatever Slytherins talk about.

Unfortunately, things did not stay this way. Harry went to reach for the bottle of polish at the same time Malfoy did. Both of them had a firm grip on the polish and there wasn't much chance of either of them letting go.

"Let go, I was here first Potter!" sneered Malfoy.

"Fat chance, I was here first!" Harry replied.

"Why don't you get your filthy hands off the polish before you taint it!"

"Why the hell would you care if I 'taint' some muggle cleaning utensil?" both the boys were now pulling on the polish, trying to get it from the others grip.

"Potter you little git, give him the polish!" Zabini chimed in.

"You better listen to him Potter," Malfoy said with an obnoxious smirk.

Harry suddenly had a brilliant idea that was too good to pass up, no matter how much damage it did. "Fine," and Harry abruptly let go of the polish, which caused Malfoy to fall back and fall on his arse. The polish, which had been uncapped, splattered all over Malfoy's face and hair.

"Gah!" Malfoy exclaimed at the abrupt fall.

Harry burst into a fit of laughter, "Well now that you got what you want, how does it feel Malfoy?" he said smugly between laughs.

Malfoy took his robes and wiped the polish from his face. He quickly got up and whipped his wand out. "You'll pay for that!" he growled.

Zabini made no move to do anything other than breathe, he was to eager to see how Malfoy was going to react.

Harry went to get his wand, but before he could even point it in Malfoy's direction, Malfoy had already said whatever hex he had planned. All Harry could do was duck so that it would miss him.

It worked because the hex went right over him, but Harry soon regretted it when the hex hit a nasty green potion from behind Harry and caused the bottle to explode. The contents of the bottle splattered all over Harry and Zabini who was standing to the left of it. Malfoy was standing just far enough to not get hit with anything.

"Now look what you've done!" Malfoy yelled at Harry.

"Me?!" Harry said in disbelief. "You're the one that sent the hex that broke the potion, I had no part in that!"

Malfoy was about to retort, when suddenly Zabini collapsed at his feet passed out. Harry realized that he felt a little woozy himself and he was seeing black dots in front of him that he hadn't noticed a second ago.

"Oh no, it must be the potion," Said Harry who was surprised that he had to force the words out because he felt so lethargic.

"That's ridiculous!" Malfoy started, "If it was the potion then you would have passed out als—" but Malfoy never finished, for Harry passed out right next to Zabini.

Draco stood there for a moment trying to get a hold of the situation. Blaise and Potter were passed out cold and for all he knew, they were dead. Draco knelt down over Blaise and put his ear to his mouth. He could feel Blaise's hot breath and could hear him breathing. So at least he was alive, thought Draco. Draco then reluctantly knelt down beside Potter and checked to make sure he was still breathing, and he was.

Draco stood up and looked at the two lifeless bodies. _Okay don't panic, they're still alive. Should I take them to Madame Pomfrey's? No, Snape would be pissed if he ever found out and Madame Pomfrey would tell Dumbledore, who would probably have me expelled because I'm the one who broke the potion in the first place. I wouldn't be surprised if this was all part of a plan of Potter's so that I either get expelled, or have to polish everything myself. Stupid prat, git, arsehole, imbecil— _

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a grunt from Blaise. Draco rushed over to him and knelt down by him. Draco slapped his face a couple of time to try and wake Blaise from his slumber. "Come on Blaise, wake-up!" Draco slapped him harder. "I know you can hear me!" Draco, against his better judgment, began to get a little frantic. "Wake-the-fuck-up!" With each word, Draco slapped Blaise's face. "C'mon, wake- up please?" Draco almost cringed at the last part, he never said please, but he was too panicky to care at the moment.

Blaise's eyes shot open, and they were filled with confusion. "Malfoy? What?- how?- did you?-"

"C'mon Blaise I know you can form a full sentence," Draco said, unable to keep the relief out of his voice. He wasn't just relieved that he wouldn't be expelled, he realized, but he was relieved that Blaise was okay. After all they were best friends.

"Blaise? I'm not…. hey what did you do to my voice?!" Blaise sat up now. "And where are my glasses?"

"You don't wear glasses, Blaise are you feeling alright? That potion must have messed with your head." Draco said confusedly.

"Stop calling me Blaise! I'm Harry, you know Harry Potter?"

Draco's jaw dropped, was Blaise serious? "You're Blaise, Blaise Zabini, what are you going on about?"

"Don't play with me Malfoy, because I don't believe—what the fuck?!" Draco had just transfigured a rag into a mirror and held it up to Blaise, or Potter, or whoever he was.

Just than, a moan cam from Potter's body. The two boys rushed over to him to try and sort out whatever was going on. "What the bloody hell? Why is my body over here, without me in it?" Blaise/Potter questioned.

Draco transfigured another rag into a glass of water and then splashed it all over Potter's face.

Potter began to spit out the water that went into his mouth. A second later his eyes were open and he looked mad at being splashed with water.

"What the fuck Draco?" he said began, but then he caught sight of Blaise, "Who are you and why do you look like me? And what the hell happened to my voice?!"

Draco thought he knew what was going on here, "What is your name?"

"What why are you—"

"Just answer the question!" Draco said forcefully.

"Blaise Zabini!" answered Harry's body.

Draco's jaw dropped once again. Then he slowly lifted the mirror and held it up to him so he could see what he looked like.

"Holy fucking shit! Why do I look like Potter?!"

"I think, I think you two switched bodies, I think that's what the potion was for." Replied Draco.

Blaise, the real Blaise that was in Harry's body, looked horrified, Potter looked disgusted.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Blaise asked horror stricken.

"Well go to Dumbledore of course, he'll fix this!" Said Potter.

"Ew, don't say that while in my body, I forbid you!" Blaise snarled.

"We can't go to Dumbledore, these potions are restricted to underage students, we could be expelled if anyone finds out we used them!" Draco insisted.

"Dumbledore wouldn't—"

"He wouldn't have a choice, it's in the wizarding law." Draco shot back.

"Well what are we going to do?! We can't stay like this!" Blaise said frantically.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," Draco said more confidently than he felt. "We can figure it out."

"Well that's great, but that could take months, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Potter spat at him.

"Well you'll have to take each other's place of course so no one is suspicious," Draco said almost amused at the situation.

"No way! I don't want to be a Slytherin!"

"Well do you think I want to be a Gryffindor?!"

"Shut-up you two! You have no choice! We'll all be expelled if anyone finds out!" Draco snapped.

"Well I have to tell Ron and Hermione at least," Potter began.

"No way Potter!" Blaise shouted. "Our cover would be blown for sure if you tell them. Just think if Weasley knew I was sleeping in his dorm. We'd get in a fight every night. And don't you think people would be a little suspicious that your precious Granger isn't treating me like I'm the fruit of her loins? Face it, their better off not knowing. Don't worry I wont hurt them." Blaise argued.

Potter contemplated this for a moment, "Fine, but we better find a cure and soon!"

"If we clean the potion up and finish polishing, we might get away with this, it could be years before Snape notices it's missing." Draco rationalized.

They all agreed and finished off the rest of the bottles in silence. When they finally finished it was two in the morning.

They walked out of the potions classroom and stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Alright I guess we better get going."

"Wait Potter, what's the Gryffindor password?" Blaise asked.

Potter looked very reluctant.

"C'mon Potter, I'll find out eventually, you had better tell me now."

"Fine it's, Flobberworm."

"Flobberworm? That's what you Gryffindor's call a password? Pansies! The lot of you!"

"Shut-up! Fine then what's your password?!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," and with that, Zabini turned on his heal and headed toward Gryffindor tower.

"C'mon Potter, and Blaise is right, don't look like such a pansy, you'll give us away." Draco said smirking.

"Shut-up Malfoy." But Potter did turn and walk with Draco towards the dungeons.

When they reached the portrait hole, Draco got real close and whispered the password so that Potter couldn't hear. "Why are you whispering it? I need to know that password too!"

"Stay quiet Potter, you'll wake-up the whole house, and you don't need it right now do you? I'll tell you when it's necessary." Draco said smiling deviously.

Potter mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'screw you' but Draco couldn't be sure.

When they got inside, Draco noticed that Potter was looking around, probably noticing how different it was from Gryffindor tower. The two boys went up the right staircase, which was the boys dormitory.

Draco led Potter down the long hallway and finally stopped at a door that was almost at the end of it. Draco opened the door and walked in with Potter behind.

Draco sat down on a bed near the right wall, then he pointed to the bed closest to him. "That's your bed." Then he pointed to the third bed in the room. "We share this room with Theodore, that's his bed, but he's never here because he always sneaks into the girls dormitories to be with his girlfriend. In a way that probably works out for the better, because he would probably get suspicious of you anyway."

"How does he get into the girls dormitories, isn't there a charm on it so boys can't get up there?" Potter asked.

"Don't be stupid Potter, of course there are ways of getting around that, it's just a little charm to scare the boys."

"Oh, So how come Crabbe and Goyle don't stay in your dorm? I have five people in mine."

"Don't ask me to fathom the logic behind Dumbledore's room assignments."

Potter rolled his eyes, but decided not to start a fight against Draco's less that subtle insult of Dumbledore.

Potter simply sat on his bed and closed his curtains so that Draco could no longer see him.

Draco wondered if he was going to bed, he wanted to ask him if he was, or if he was going to change into pajamas, or brush his teeth, but Draco decided it was best if he didn't ask. So he headed to the bathroom to do those exact things for himself.

Draco still couldn't get a handle on the situation. Although he was quite amused by it, he dreaded having to share a room with Potter. He decided he would go to the library first thing tomorrow to find a cure so that he could have Blaise back A.S.A.P. He was really glad tomorrow was Saturday.


	2. The Case of the missing socks

Authors note: Hey everyone, It's been a while since I picked this story back up, so I made a few minor changes to chapters 1-4 and completely redid chapter 5. Regardless of whether you read this before or not, let me know what you think. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Jo owns these lovely characters

Ch.2: The case of the missing socks

Harry couldn't fall asleep; he had been lying in Zabini's bed for about an hour, fully clothed, shoes and all. The bed reeked of Zabini's stinky cologne, Zabini put so much of it on that Harry could practically smell it from the other side of the great hall at meal times. Harry was surprised he could still breath with that stench in the air; the smell was starting to give him a headache. _I'll never fall asleep at this rate, _thought Harry.

Harry decided he should probably change into pajamas because Zabini had probably already drenched the clothes Harry was wearing in that awful cologne that morning, which was only making the smell worse. Harry perked up his ears to see if he could hear any sign that Malfoy was still awake. All he could hear was silence, which confirmed that Malfoy was sleeping.

Harry slowly pulled back his curtains and stepped off his bed.

"I knew you weren't sleeping."

Harry jumped three feet in the air from the sudden voice He turned to see Malfoy sitting on his bed wide awake and smirking.

"Didn't know you were such an easy scare Potter, are you sure you're the one destined to defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Shut-up Malfoy, I wasn't scared," Harry lied. Malfoy only smirked, not believing him for a moment.

Harry suddenly noticed what Malfoy was wearing. They were silky red pajamas; the top was button down and the buttons were gold, brimmed with diamonds, and his bottoms were a little too tight for a boy to be wearing.

"Malfoy what is up with your pajamas?" Harry asked, not being able to resist.

"What are you talking about? These were made by the finest designer in all of London, jealous are you?" Malfoy retorted.

"Hell no!" Harry said before he could stop himself, not that he regretted it. "They're so…they're so….so…._girly_."

"What do you mean _girly_? They were made especially for men." Malfoy said as if that ended the matter.

"Let me guess, your mum bought them for you, am I right?" Harry asked amusedly.

"Yes, but what does that have to with—"

Malfoy never finished for he was cut off by Harry's loud laughs. "You have girl pajamas!" Harry said between laughs.

"What are we eight? They are not 'girl pajamas' I told you they were made for men!" Malfoy said, his anger rising.

"Whatever Malfoy," Harry replied still laughing.

"What do you mean 'whatever Malfoy'? A girl would look downright silly wearing these!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Well of course, because they're pretty ugly pajamas, but at least a girl doesn't look completely gay wearing them."

Malfoy looked like he wanted to hit Harry. "You're just jealous I can tell," he said softly, but he looked as though someone slapped the confidence from him, a look that Harry scarcely ever saw.

"Yeah I'm sure that's it Malfoy," Harry said dripping in sarcasm. "I hope Zabini has better pajama sense than you do." Then Harry started going through Zabini's trunk to find a pair of pajamas.

"Hey! Don't mess up Blaise's trunk, and wash your filthy hands before you touch his things!" Malfoy demanded with the snipe back in his voice.

Harry just chuckled "At the moment I'm Blaise, so I can do what I like." Harry finally found a pair of black silky pajamas that were a similar style to Malfoy's but they were baggier so it made them more masculine looking. "Where's the bathroom?"

Malfoy glared at him for a moment and then finally pointed to a door that led to a bathroom.

Harry went into a very shiny sweet smelling bathroom. "Hey, your bathroom is nicer than mine!" Harry called out.

"Of course it is Potter, we actually clean ours," Malfoy drawled back.

Harry couldn't argue with that or else he'd be lying, so he just closed the door and got changed.

When Harry got back out, he noticed that the stench of the cologne was still there. He sniffed a sleeve of the pajamas he was wearing. "Even his pajamas are drenched in that bloody cologne?! Is there any piece of clothing he has that isn't drenched in that foul smell?"

Malfoy smirked, "Nope," he said simply.

This maddened Harry more. He hated how Malfoy could be so smug. "How can you take the smell? Doesn't it ever get to you?"

"Nope."

"Figures." Then Harry suddenly had a though. "I bet his socks don't smell!…Well they probably smell, but not like this bloody cologne." He added.

Harry then wildly flung Zabini's clothes out of his trunk, in search for a pair of socks. "Stop it Potter! You're making a mess!" Malfoy demanded.

Harry just ignored him.

"I swear Potter, if you keep doing that, you'll regret it!"

Harry found a pair of socks and pulled them out. "Aha!" he exclaimed. Then he took a whiff. "Shit! Even his socks smell like that cursed cologne!"

"Potter clean up this mess!" Malfoy shouted.

Harry looked at him as if he just realized he was here. "Let me think about that…hmm…Well after great thought, I've decided that I think not, making this mess tired me out, I might just go to sleep."

"Potter I'm warning you, clean this up or regret it!"

"I guess I'll just have to regret it. Night Malfoy," and with that, Harry smugly plopped down on his bed and closed the curtains, leaving a raging Malfoy in his wake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry woke up in a pretty good mood the next morning and let out a big yawn. He reached over to the bedside table for his glasses. When they weren't there he sat up in confusion. Then all the memories of last night came flooding back to him and his good mood evaporated.

Harry stayed lying there for a few minutes and then he peeled himself out of his bed and pulled his curtains back.

He looked over at Malfoy's bed, Malfoy was already fully dressed and ready. His pale blond hair was hung over his forehead and almost covered his grey eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt and he looked smugger than ever with his smirk that never

left his face.

"What do you look so smug about?" Harry asked crankily.

"Oh nothing," Malfoy responded, but there obviously was something, but Harry didn't care enough to press the matter further.

The mess that Harry made last night was still all over the floor, so he had to sort through the things and picked up the first pair of jeans and shirt he found.

"Blaise would never wear those together, it hardly matches!" Malfoy said.

Harry looked down at his blue jeans and green turtle neck, given the turtleneck was rather ghastly, he didn't see how it didn't match. "Well I'm Blaise now so I can wear what I want."

"Do you want people to be suspicious? Blaise _always _has good fashion sense, like me."

Harry almost choked at that last part, remembering Malfoy's pajamas from last night.

"Wear that black shirt over there instead," Malfoy went on.

Harry looked over and saw a black button down shirt that he actually did prefer to the ugly turtleneck, so he reluctantly put the turtleneck down and picked up the black shirt. "Fine," Harry said as he did this. Then he turned and went into the bathroom to get changed.

When he came back out he went in search for a pair of socks. He sorted through all the clothes, under pants, inside sleeves, he even checked the trunk where he had thrown the pair of socks he smelled last night, but there were no sign of any. "Where are all of Zabini's socks?" Harry asked incredulously.

Harry looked over at Malfoy who had a huge smirk on his face. "You should have asked yourself that when you decided to make a mess last night."

"You—you took all the socks? That's your revenge?" Harry wasn't sure if he was more surprised or amused by this turn of events.

"It may not seem like much now Potter, but believe me, after a day of wearing Zabini's shoes, you'll be begging me for the socks back." Malfoy said confidentially.

"Oook Malfoy, Whatever makes you feel better," Harry said chuckling as he looked around for a pair of shoes. He saw three pairs of shoes under Zabini's bed and they were all dress shoes. Harry grabbed a random pair and threw them on sockless.

"Do something with your hair Potter, Blaise never leaves without _at least _running a comb through it." Malfoy said.

"Well today Blaise didn't feel like it." Harry said back, not willing to concede this time since Malfoy thought he had the upper hand.

"People will be suspicious—"

"Yeah I'm sure the first thing on their mind will be, 'look Blaise has messy hair today, he must have switched bodies with Harry Potter because he has messy hair'"

"Fine have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you." Malfoy said.

"Yes I'm sure once this is all over I'll wish I had headed your warning." Harry spat back.

"Whatever Potter, remember in public I'll have to call you Blaise—"

"I know that."

"And you'll have to call me Draco," Malfoy finished.

Harry stopped dead, "Draco?!" He said it like it was diseased. Of course he had known he would have to, but he didn't really think how much he would hate it.

"Yes Potter, you know my name?" Malfoy said, amused by Harry's disgust.

"I know it's your name! Whatever let's just get this over with…"

The two boys walked out of the dorms and into the common room. To Harry's disgust, they were joined by Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hi Blaise! Hi Draco!" Pansy said brightly as she wrapped her arms around Malfoy.

'Hello Blaise," Millicent said, not even recognizing Malfoy's presence. She twirled some of her dark hair around her finger and smiled at him shyly. "Blaise? What happened to your hair?"

Harry heard Malfoy laugh next to him, "Let's just day your little Blaisey isn't himself today." Malfoy said amusedly, while Harry sent him a death glare.

"Oh," Millicent said, sounding confused.

"Well let's go to breakfast, I'm starving," Pansy chirped.

The four of them made their way out of the portrait hole and to the great hall, but before the reached the doors, a voice stopped them.

"Dra-Malfoy! Zabini! A word?" The four of them turned around to see Blaise Zabini in Harry Potter's body.

"What does _he _want?" Pansy questioned.

"Um…we'll catch up with you later, Okay? We'll take care of him." Draco said. The two girls reluctantly nodded and walked off alone into the great hall.

Harry and Malfoy followed Zabini into an empty classroom nearby. Once inside, Zabini rounded on Harry, "THE PASSWORD IS NOT FLOBBERWORM YOU WANKER!" he roared.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, he was wondering when Zabini would figure that out. "Hey, maybe you have to be a pansy for it to work, since it's such a pansy password," Harry suggested.

"SHUT-UP! I HAD TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT WAITING OUT SIDE THAT GODFORSAKEN PORTRAIT AND LISTEN TO THAT DAMN FAT LADY INSULT ME!"

This only made Harry laugh harder.

"SOMETHING FUNNY?! AND WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!?"

Harry stared at Zabini with an odd expression on his face.

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

"Is that really what I look like when I'm angry? Wow it's not as scary as I thought it would be…how disappointing…" Harry said calmly.

"YOU'RE FUCKING LUCKY YOU'RE WEARING MY FACE, OR I WOULD PUNCH THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU!" Zabini screamed.

Then Zabini turned over to Malfoy, probably to get some support from him, but then he noticed that Malfoy was smirking. "You're smiling?! Does this situation amuse you?!" Zabini asked outraged.

Then Malfoy quickly hid his smirk and said, "No! I-I wasn't smiling."

It was obvious that Malfoy was lying, but Zabini didn't try to prove it because it would only make him look worse if his best friend was laughing at him.

"You'll pay for this Potter!" Zabini finally said and then made to leave but Malfoy stopped him.

"Wait, we have to meet in the library after breakfast to look for a cure."

"Oh and how suspicious would it look, a Gryffindor studying with two Slytherins on a Saturday? Forget it, we'll just have to take it in shifts." Zabini said hotly.

"Fine, we'll look after breakfast and you can look after lunch." Malfoy reasoned.

"Whatever," Zabini answered, and then he swept from the room.

Harry and Malfoy left the room a minute later and headed to the great hall. "Admit it, it was funny," Harry said laughing.

"No, it was not _funny _Potter, it was immature and something I would expect of _you_," replied Malfoy.

"Oh and stealing someone's socks as _way_ more mature, I could really learn a thing or two from you." Harry taunted.

"Shut-up Potter."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco did think it was funny and he hated himself for it. But he had to admit that it was rather a stroke of genius to give Blaise the wrong password, it was something a Slytherin would do. He supposed that he thought it was funny because it was Potter's body he saw so distressed and it was still hard to keep in mind that he was Blaise. _That had to be it of course_ thought Draco.

The two of them sat across from Pansy and Millicent who looked at them expectantly, probably awaiting some story about how they jinxed Potter.

Neither of them said anything and the two girls looked a bit disappointed.

Draco noticed that Vincent Crabbe was looking at Potter funny. Vince finally leaned over the table and said, "Blaise, what happened to your hair?"

Draco had to suppress a laugh, this was too funny, and it was even sweeter since he had warned Potter but he had been too thick to listen to him.

"Yeah, why does your hair look like that?" Pansy added.

"I…uh…wanted to try something new?" Potter said it as more of a question than a statement.

Pansy and Vince gave him strange looks, but they didn't question him any further.

"I told you so!" Draco whispered gleefully in Potter's ear.

"Shut-up _Malfoy,_"

"Remember, I'm Draco now," Draco whispered back.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"What are you two whispering about?" Millicent asked, cutting in.

"Nothing!" they both said in unison so abruptly that Millicent quickly averted her eyes, as though she had just witnessed a crime that she didn't want to.

All of them sat in silence for a minute and ate their breakfast for a while until someone finally spoke.

"Hey Cra-Vince, where's uh-Greg, I thought you two were inseparable?" Potter asked, causing Draco to elbow him at his stupidity. _The boy had to go and open his big mouth_ thought Draco.

"Blaise are you feeling okay? You know me and Greg _never _get along, we're always fighting." Pansy and Millicent were now looking at Potter strangely as well.

"What? Really?" Potter asked, causing Draco to elbow him again.

Draco could only think of one way to get out of this. He began to laugh. "Blaise c'mon isn't this joke getting a little old? You'll hurt Vince's feelings."

Potter realized where Draco was getting at and he began to laugh too, "Oh, I guess I went a little to far with this joke huh? Sorry Vince." Potter said.

Draco elbowed Potter for a third time, which caused him to finally recognize it and scowl. Blaise _never _said sorry. Vince, Pansy and Millicent were now all looking at Potter incredulously. "Blaise, don't patronize Vince with apologies. By the way Pansy is that top new?" Draco added to change the subject.

It seemed to work because everyone's attention was averted to Pansy's blouse and Pansy was blushing furiously.

"This? No I've had it, why do you like it Draco?" She questioned hopefully.

"Yeah, that's a very pretty shade of blue," Draco didn't care that he sounded like a pansy, his plan was working.

Pansy blushed so hard she looked like a tomato. Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table while Pansy went on about the designer. He saw the real Blaise sitting in between Weasley and Granger and looking absolutely miserable while Granger was going on about who knew what. _Probably how she wants to make it legal to marry her homework_ thought Draco. Draco smirked, he couldn't help it, the situation was a bit funny.

Just then Gregory Goyle came in the great hall and sat down on the other side of Potter. He began to fill is plate, while Vince glared at him. Potter probably sparked some newfound hate in him.

Greg glanced at Potter and then did a double take, "Blaise, what the hell happened to your hair?"

Potter smacked his forehead in exasperation and Draco couldn't help but let out a sharp laugh. Draco knew at that moment Potter really did wish he had headed Draco's warning, which was a very satisfying feeling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry hated to admit it to himself but he really did wish he had headed Malfoy's warning. He couldn't believe one hairstyle would raise so much suspicion and so many questions.

Harry and Malfoy were now in the library, looking through a number of possible books that could hold a cure. Neither one of them had said a thing to each other since they had sat down. It was nearing lunchtime and neither one of them had found a thing.

"This is hopeless!" Malfoy said in exasperation as he closed yet another unhelpful book.

"SHHHHHH!!" Madame Pince shushed.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes and then stood up. "It's almost lunchtime, let's just go."

Harry nodded in agreement; he couldn't look at any more of these hopeless books for another second.

"Wait a minute Potter, at lunch I want you to stay as quiet as possible, don't start making conversation with Vince like last time and almost blowing our cover. Just stay quiet, it's better that way."

Harry was reluctant to agree with Malfoy, but he knew it was the best decision. "Fine."

The two walked out and headed towards the great hall once again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blaise hated Gryffindors. He hated people that associated with Gryffindors. But most of all, he hated being a Gryffindor.

From the time between breakfast and lunch, Blaise was forced to play wizards chess with the blood traitor Weasley, and then the mudblood, Granger, forced him to get all of his homework done. So far he was able to keep up the charade and do it without complaint, but his resistance was wearing thin. It didn't help that he hadn't had a wink of sleep last night either, thanks to that prat Potter.

"C'mon Harry, time for lunch!" Granger was saying to him, as she pulled at his sleeve so that he would follow her. _Damn she is annoying. _

"I still can't believe you beat me at wizards chess, you never beat me!" Weasley said for the tenth time.

"Well believe it," Blaise snapped.

Weasley looked taken aback at Blaise's snapping, but he didn't say anything. The two of them ushered Blaise to the great hall, talking merrily about something Blaise didn't care enough about to listen to.

"Don't you think so Harry?" Blaise realized that Granger was speaking to him.

"Uh…yeah," Blaise answered unsure.

"See Ron! Harry agrees we should visit Hagrid even though it's raining."

"Wait what?" Blaise said suddenly realizing what he agreed to.

"Mate, we could visit Hagrid when it's not raining, don't you want to play Seamus's new game that his grandmother sent him?" Weasley reasoned.

Neither of the choices appealed to Blaise, but he was glad he had an excuse to get out of both of them. "Actually, I can't to either, I have to go to the library after lunch, to…uh…study for Snape's potion practical."

"We'll go with you!" Granger said brightly, as they sat at the Gryffindor table to eat.

"No!" Blaise said a little too quickly. "I mean…uh…go to Hagrid's, I know he'd love the company, I'll be fine on my own."

"I suppose," Granger said reasonably, although Weasley looked aghast that it seemed to be decided that he would not be playing Finnegan's game. Blaise had to suppress a smile at the look on his face.

Blaise piled food on his plate and quickly started to eat. "Hungry mate?" Weasley asked as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. _Get your filthy hands off of me! _Blaise wanted to shout.

"Looks like it, don't it?" Blaise said sarcastically instead. Weasley chuckled and then removed is hand, _thank god_, and resumed eating.

"Harry, you wouldn't have happened to see Nearly Headless Nick around have you? I haven't seen him in a while." Granger asked.

"Who?"

"Nearly Headless Nick, our house ghost, are you feeling alright Harry?" She interrogated.

"Oh! Nearly Headless Nick! Of course!" Blaise said with fake realization. "Nope, haven't seen him."

"Oh," she replied, but she was still looking at him quizzically.

Once Blaise swallowed the last of his lunch, he shot out of his seat like it was on fire. "I'll see you later." And he rushed away before they could hold him up any longer. _If I ever went to hell I would be stuck in a cage with those two. That's the worst kind of torture. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lunch was over and it had gone quite well Harry thought. He only nodded and smiled the whole time and no one seemed to really notice. Then they stayed in the great hall for the rain to stop and now Harry, Malfoy, Pansy and Millicent were all going for a walk.

They stepped outside in the sunshine, the air was humid from just having rained. They started walking through the grass. Harry remained silent and pretty much tuned the other three out while he walked with them.

It wasn't long before his feet started to ache from Zabini's dress shoes. Since he had no socks on he was pretty sure that blisters were forming as he walked. The grass must have been muddier than he thought because he could feel mud seeping in through his shoes and sliding in between his toes.

His feet were now achy, blistered, and muddy, which could have been prevented for the most part if he had a pair of socks. He never realized how important socks were until this moment. _Malfoy you evil genius! _Thought Harry who was very pissed that Malfoy's revenge was actually amounting to something.

How could his feet be in this much pain? He looked over at the other three who were walking ahead without showing any signs a feet pain whatsoever. _Stupid sock wearing bastards! _Harry wondered if Malfoy put some hex on his shoes to make his feet hurt, but he doubted it. These shoes seemed to do it all by themselves, the way the shoe material rubbed on his skin the wrong way, causing it to burn. The way the shoes just rubbed his blisters, making them worse. The way the back of the shoe was cutting into his heals.

Harry Potter never appreciated Dobby's obsession with socks more than he did now.

Harry decided it was best he left before he started begging Malfoy for socks, which he knew he'd regret.

"I-uh just remembered something, I'll see you guys later," Harry said abruptly, interrupting a disgruntled Millicent.

He didn't wait for an answer because he was afraid of being questioned. He ran back into the castle and immediately regretted it because his feet hurt worse from the running.

Harry was trying to figure out where he could go, he couldn't go to the Slytherin dormitories because he still didn't know the password, and he definitely couldn't go to the Gryffindor dormitories. He didn't want to go to a place with a lot of people, so where could he go?

"Blaise!" It took Harry a minute to realize that they were talking to him. He turned around to see Malfoy, he had come after him and he looked ticked about it.

"Yes Mal-Draco?" Harry asked.

Malfoy walked up to him so that they didn't have to shout across the hall where the few loiters could hear every word.

"You can't just leave like that!" Malfoy said sounding outraged.

"And why not?" Harry asked.

"Because, Slytherins don't just wonder off on their own, they're always in groups, haven't you noticed that?" Malfoy questioned.

"Well I'm not a Slytherin, I don't need an escort."

"But you're pretending to be one, plus you can't handle yourself on your own—"

"What do you mean I can't handle myself?!"

"Get real Potter, the minute you hear someone like Greg or Vince joke around about the mudblood and the Weasel, you'll go right ahead and hex them without thinking."

"Don't you call them that!" Harry shot back.

"I rest my case," Said Malfoy smugly.

"Fine, whatever, but I'm not going back outside." Harry stated.

"Fine by me, Millicent's ranting was getting on my last nerve."

The two boys walked about the castle not really sure where they were going and not to keen on discussing it with the other.

After about ten minutes, Malfoy finally broke the silence. "Well we can't just walk around like morons, we have to do _something_."

"There's nothing to do," Harry replied, feeling an increasing ache in his feet with every step.

_God my feet hurt! _Harry thought. Then Harry had a wild thought, he didn't know what had put the idea in his head but he was too excited by it to back down now. "You know something Malfoy, I never got you back for stealing all of my socks."

Malfoy smirked, "I thought that you thought stealing socks was a silly revenge. It's good that you see things my way. Ready to beg for them back?"

"No," Harry answered simply, then he pulled out his wand in under three seconds and bellowed, "_Pitchitarius Sumarius_!"

"What the hell was that Potter? That spell didn't even do anything to me!" Malfoy said cockily.

Harry could only grin, "I'm sure it didn't," Harry responded and then walked off.

Malfoy trudged after him, "What do you mean by that? What did you do to me?!" Malfoy was unsuccessfully trying to mask his panic.

"Oh nothing…nothing…" Harry said vaguely.

"You did something, and if you don't tell me, I'll hex you here and now!" Malfoy whipped out his wand, but before he could say any hex, he was interrupted.

"Merlin! What happened to your hair!" shouted some snooty little second year Slytherin.

Malfoy lowered his hand holding his wand and used his other hand to touch the top of his head. "My…my…hair….?" He said dumbly.

The second year only laughed fiendishly and then walked away, down the hall like he owned it.

Realization suddenly dawned on Malfoy's face and he rushed down the hall and into the boys bathroom

Laughing, Harry followed him, not wanting to miss this for the world.

The minute Harry entered the bathroom after Malfoy, he heard screaming.

"MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL HAIR! THAT BLOODY GYFFINDOR WILL PAY FOR THIS! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! LOOK WHAT MY GODWORTHY HAIR HAS BEEN REDUCED TO!" Malfoy screeched.

Harry watched the scene with amusement, Malfoy who typically had blond tresses, now had hot pink ones. Draco Malfoy had pink hair.

Harry walked further into the bathroom, but Malfoy seemed to be too worked up to notice him.

"I think it suits you," Harry said, causing Malfoy to jump at his voice. "It'll compliment your pajamas, or is lingerie a better word?"

"YOU!" Malfoy roared. Pointing a finger accusingly. "CHANGE IT BACK NOW!"

"No, I believe that would defeat the whole purpose of me doing it in the first place." Harry said with an infuriatingly calm voice.

"You'll pay for this!" Malfoy shouted as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Now Malfoy, would you really hex me while I'm in your best friends body? What if Blaise were to find out?"

"Shut-up! You're not aloud to call him Blaise!" Malfoy said, but his hand holding his wand seemed to be wavering a bit.

"He's such a proud Slytherin that he probably would never forgive you if he found out that it was you who dented his reputation and put him through the embarrassment of having jelly legs or ten feet long buck teeth." Harry said smugly.

"I'm a Slytherin, I don't care about anyone, and I don't need to," Malfoy replied, although he looked as though he was really contemplating what Harry had said.

"Yeah but if Blaise were to shun you from your 'Slytherin posse' and you were left alone, I know you would care about that." Harry said confidentially.

"He wouldn't—"

"Wouldn't he? Wouldn't you if he did the same?" Harry interrogated.

Malfoy looked like he was stuck at a crossroads for a moment, but then he did something that Harry had not expected him to do at all. He lowered his wand and then smirked confidentially. "Alright Potter, have it your way. I won't hex you, but that doesn't mean that I won't get revenge." His smirk widened. "You better sleep with one eye open because you'll never know when I'm going to strike." Then he strutted past Harry, pink hair and all and exited the bathroom.

Harry stood there for a moment, not sure who had come out of that with the upper hand. Harry was mad that Malfoy ended it being his smug, cocky self like always, instead of being the blithering mess he started out as.

Harry quickly pushed these thoughts aside, he had won, Malfoy still had pink hair and gave in to not hexing Harry, he had no reason to worrying over insignificant details. But even knowing that he had won, Harry still couldn't get it out of his head how confident Malfoy looked about his revenge.

Harry exited the bathroom and there was no sign of Malfoy anywhere. He began to walk down the hall slowly. His feet ached more than ever with every step that he took. _Damn Malfoy. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry noticed that by the flow of people heading towards the great hall that it must be dinnertime. Harry was standing dumbly in a corner, bored into counting the ceiling tiles. He wished that Malfoy had given him the password so that he could at least go back to the dorm and be bored, where people didn't walk past and give you strange looks.

Harry wondered where Malfoy had gone and if he had gotten rid of his pink hair. Harry doubted it, he had gotten the spell from watching Hermione use it to see what her hair looked like blonde, and there was only one certain counter spell to get rid of it and it was highly unlikely that Malfoy had come upon it yet.

When Harry reached the great hall, he noticed that Malfoy hadn't arrived yet. Harry figured that he probably wouldn't come so that no one would see his hair.

"Hi Blaise!" Pansy greeted as Harry walked up to the table. She seemed to have an annoying habit of greeting everyone as though they were the most exciting thing she had seen all day. It was a bit unnerving.

Harry nodded to her, not wanting to start any conversations.

"Blaise, where did you head off before?" Millicent questioned.

Harry could have kicked himself for not being able to predict that he would be asked this. He hadn't come up with an excuse so he was stuck coming up with something on the top of his head. "I-uh…just realized that I…uh forgot where my quidditch book was," Harry didn't even know if Blaise owned a quidditch book, but he figured the odds were on his side. "So I went to look for it."

"Oh," Millicent said, looking as though she didn't really believe him, and with good reason. "Did you find it?"

"Um…yeah, turns out after all that searching it was under my bed," Harry said lamely.

"How come you didn't do a summoning charm to find it?"

_Damn, what was her problem? Couldn't she just leave it alone already? _"Uh…I did do a summoning charm but I had so much crap under my bed that it blocked the book from coming to me. So I had to actually look for it."

"Oh, I see," Millicent replied, but she didn't sound like she saw at all, she didn't seem to be completely convinced. Then Millicent turned to Pansy and the two began gabbing about some wizards magazine that just came out.

Harry began to fill his plate with all kinds of dinner goodies. He began eating and let his mind wander around a bit. But someone shaking his shoulder snapped him into attention.

"Oh god! Look at Draco, just look!" Goyle was saying eagerly into his ear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco Malfoy entered the great hall and every head turned to him. He hadn't managed to get rid of his pink hair and everyone in the hall was pointing at his head and whispering.

Draco was far too proud to let Potter get the better of him. There was no way he would stay holed up in his dorm so that he wouldn't be seen, that was exactly what Potter wanted. No, he was going to strut into the great hall like nothing had changed whatsoever and as if him having pink hair was as normal as anything.

Potter would absolutely hate that. He wanted to embarrass Draco, but Draco wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Of course Draco had done everything he could before dinner to get rid of the pink hair, he looked through every hex and jinx book he had, but he had come up empty. Potter couldn't leave him this way forever; Draco would find a way to get his perfect hair back to normal.

Draco strolled over to the Slytherin table as if he was having an especially good day today. "Hello," He said smoothly and then looked everyone in the eyes one at a time, daring them to say anything. When his eyes fell upon Potter, he raised his eyebrows teasingly, at Potter's shocked face.

Draco sat down in his usual spot and began to fill his plate, ignoring the stares he was getting throughout the great hall.

"Um…Draco?" Vince began nervously. Draco almost laughed at how absurd this whole situation was.

"Yes Vince?" Draco said casually, as if nothing was going on.

"I…uh-well…you…"Vince stuttered.

"Out with it Vince," Draco demanded. Everyone sitting around him was staring at him as if he had grown an extra head. They all seemed to be eagerly waiting for what Vince was going to say so that they could hear Draco's response.

"You-you have pink hair…" Vince finally said.

"What of it?" Draco asked coolly.

Vince looked at him incredulously.

"But it's _pink_!" Pansy said emphatically.

"I know it's pink Pansy, I'm not colorblind." Draco replied. Draco couldn't help but smirk when he saw Potter's eyes widen in surprise.

"Why?" Was all Pansy could get out.

"Why am I not colorblind? Well the genes aren't really in my family, I thought you would know that Panse." Draco said patronizingly.

Pansy gave up and sighed exasperatedly.

"Why is it pink? Your hair?" Greg asked specifically.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Greg answered automatically.

Draco glanced over at Potter, who was looking at him and grinning. It was almost as if he was grinning _at _him, but Draco decided he was probably grinning at Draco being interrogated over his pink hair.

"Well, I looked in the mirror and decided that blond didn't suit my clothes as well as pink would, so I decided I would change it to see how it looks. Satisfied?" Draco answered.

"Not really, but whatever," Greg answered with more confusion in his voice then before.

"But you love your hair!" Millicent blurted out.

"Millicent, are you insinuating that my hair looks _bad _when it's pink?"

"No-I—"

"I love my hair whether it's blond or pink, and I am surprised that you could be so superficial about it." Draco cut her off.

"It's not that—"

"If you have a problem with my hair, then I think you have a problem with me."

"I don't!" Millicent argued, then she held up a hand to Draco to stop him from speaking so that she could actually get a sentence out. "I just thought that you wouldn't like it because it's pink, but I love it! Right guys?" Then Millicent looked around at everyone, who gave out confused nods, including Potter who was playing along.

"Good so now we can get back to eating," Draco stated, and resumed eating.

Everyone at the table slowly peeled their eyes away and began to eat as well. They ate in silence for a minute, but were soon interrupted by a laugh.

Potter was laughing uncontrollably, it seemed that he had been holding the laugh in since that grin crept upon his face and now he just couldn't hold it in anymore. Draco should have been furious that Potter found the whole thing funny, but Draco couldn't help but laugh as well.

There they were, two enemies laughing, but not just laughing, but it seemed they were laughing together. The whole table was now staring at them again, wanting to be let in on the joke. Something else that everyone thought was strange was how Draco and the supposed Blaise just let loose and laugh uncontrollably like that. They rarely did that, at least not in public. They laughed of course, but they always contained themselves so they could keep a cool demeanor.

"What's so funny?" Greg asked.

This only made Draco and Potter laugh harder.

"What's going on with you two?" Pansy asked, wrinkling her nose at their strange behavior.

"It's nothing," Potter managed to get out between laughs.

Draco realized how ridiculous he was acting, he couldn't just lose control like that, he was a Malfoy.

"I-uh got to go." Draco said suddenly, his laughs dying down. Then he got up and raced out of the great hall, ignoring Pansy calling after him.

Once he entered the hallway, he noticed how lightheaded he felt from all the laughing, it was a nice feeling but he couldn't let it happen again. He ran his hands through his now pink hair and made his way down the hall.

"Hey," Draco heard a voice calling behind him.

Draco turned around and saw Potter walking towards him. Draco hoped his face didn't look as flushed as Potter's from laughing.

"What do you want?" Draco said, trying to hide any traces of laughter in his voice.

"I don't know," Harry said earnestly.

"Well then what did you follow me for?"

"I…uh…wanted to ask you the Slytherin password," he replied, which was obviously not the reason.

Draco smiled deviously. "I told you that I'd tell it to you when it was necessary."

"I thought you'd say that," Potter responded.

"So that's why you left dinner, to ask me that?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Yes," He said not bothering to elaborate. "So then why did you leave?"

"That's none of your business Potter."

"Fine then, but if you don't tell me the password, I'll just have to follow you around because I get the feeling that you're going to try and lock me out tonight."

"I see what you're doing, you think I'll give the password now? Well follow me around all you like, I'm not giving you the password." Draco stated.

"Fine," Potter said evenly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blaise couldn't believe what he had just witnessed across the great hall. He saw Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, who happened to be using Blaise's body, laughing, and it looked like they were laughing together. Draco must have realized what he was doing because he got up and left. But a minute later, Blaise had witnessed Potter getting up and leaving as well. _Was he going after Draco? What was going on? Is my mind just playing tricks on me? _

"Do you think so Harry?"

Weasley was speaking to him. Blaise had no idea what him and the mudblood had been talking about. They kept trying to include him in their conversation by randomly saying things like 'right Harry?' or 'Don't you agree Harry?' or his least favorite 'What do you think Harry?' that one actually required more words then yes or no.

"Sure," Blaise said monotonously.

"You think it's fair that Binns is giving us a test on a chapter that he hasn't even taught yet?" Granger questioned.

_Shit, it's like their setting me up or something! But who could pay attention to those two? No wonder they're my enemies, they're so fucking dull. _"Yes, yes I do," Blaise was in the mood to spice things up, he had enough of Potter's dull life.

"_Why?_" Weasley said practically jumping down Blaise's throat.

"Because no one listens to him anyway, he should uh…I don't know…teach us a lesson so that people will be more appreciative." Blaise said matter-of-factly.

"Harry, some people do pay attention in that class, and even _I _have to say that it is unfair," Granger argued.

"Well you're not always right, are you?" Blaise snapped.

Granger's eyes widened in shock at the statement. "Of course not…I was only saying—"

"That since _you _thought it was unfair, everyone should?" Blaise interrupted.

"Harry that's not what she meant and you know it!" Weasley said hotly.

Blaise decided he had better back off, he couldn't alienate them, at least not yet, it would be too suspicious. "Uh, you're right I apologize."

Weasley and Granger looked relieved by this statement and thankfully they didn't question him further. The two of them instead had some lovers spat about how long Weasley's hair had gotten.

He listened to them fuss over this and that until he thought he was going to explode. "Um, I'm gonna go, I'm kinda tired and I think I'll go to bed." Blaise said wanting to get away as fast as possible.

"But I thought the three of us were going to go for a walk after dinner," Granger whined.

"You two go without me, I'll be alright, oh an uh…what's the password again?" Weasley had told him that morning but it had completely slipped his mind.

"Teranium, man you're worse than Neville, he only had to ask me for the password once so far," replied Weasley who was wrinkling his brow along with Granger.

"Okay bye!" Blaise practically ran out of the great hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why did you come to the library of all places?" Potter asked.

"Because Potter, if you've already forgotten, you turned my hair pink and since you won't turn it back, I'm here to find a way." Draco retorted.

Potter just laughed, which infuriated Draco.

"You know, if you change my hair back now, I'll consider being lenient in my revenge." Draco bargained.

"No way," Potter said simply.

"Fine," Draco said, and then he went down a few aisles to look for a book. He weaved through this aisle and that, picking up a book here and there, skimming through it and putting it back on the shelf. Potter had shadowed him throughout all of this and Draco found it a bit strange, he could have waited at a table.

When Draco went down one of the back aisles, he heard moaning. At the end of the aisle Theodore Nott and his blonde girlfriend were making-out. They probably came here during dinner since there wasn't much risk of them getting caught with everyone in the great hall. _I guess Theodore's girlfriend's private room got too boring for them. _

Draco wasn't going to let them hold him back, he continued down the aisle looking for a book as if nothing was going on. Draco saw a book that he thought was promising and he went to pull it out, but he hadn't anticipated on how heavy it would be and it slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor with a loud THUD!

The moaning from the two lovers immediately stopped, that had gotten their attention. Draco turned to face them, they were both staring at him, or more precisely his hair.

"I thought that was you Draco," Theodore began. "What…um…your hair?"

"Yes…my hair?" Draco inquired nonchalantly.

"It's uh…well you know," Theodore answered stupidly.

"What? It's straight? It's long? I know a lot of things about my hair, in fact just about everything there is to know."

Theodore looked at Draco like he was insane, "For Godsakes, it's pink!"

"Well of course it's pink you twit! That's what this color is commonly called, did you think I had confused it with blue or purple?" Draco said as if Theodore was stupid.

"Of course not," Theodore said quickly. "Blaise help me out here."

Theodore was now looking at Potter who was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm not sure I know what you want help with, I mean you know it's pink, I know it's pink, Mal-Draco knows it's pink. It seems that we have come to an agreement on the color, what other problem could there be?" Potter said in mock seriousness.

Theodore looked back and forth from Draco to Potter like they had both lost it. "Why the hell is it pink?!" Theodore's girlfriend blurted out.

"I'm not really a green person," Draco replied, like this answered everything.

"You're nuts," Theodore stated simply.

Draco wanted to laugh so badly, Theodore's reaction was just so comical, the whole situation was comical. Draco could see that Theodore meant to question him further, but Draco was afraid he might burst out laughing like last time and he couldn't have that happen, he had to go. "Well nice chatting, I've got to go," and Draco swept away before another question could pass Theodore's lips.

Draco exited the library with Potter following him. When they got into the hall, it was filled with people since dinner had ended. Draco didn't feel like being surrounded by all these people, especially when he might burst with laughter at any moment, so he headed back to the common room.

When he reached it, he whispered the password so Potter couldn't hear it and smiled fiendishly at him. When they entered the common room, Draco got stares but no on stopped him as he went up the stairs to his dorm.

Once he and Potter entered their dorm, Potter began laughing. That's what Draco was afraid of.

"Stop that laughing Potter," Draco demanded, but his heart wasn't really in it.

" 'I'm not really a green person'," Potter mimicked, and then laughed harder.

It was too much, Draco gave in and laughed too, but it didn't mean he was laughing _with _Potter or anything. Right? Draco hated how good it felt to laugh hard like this. He couldn't do this with his friends and he hated that he could do something that felt good in Potter's presence. It irked him, but he was laughing so hard that he barely cared about that right now.

They both had to lie on the floor because they were laughing so hard. " 'Did you think I had it confused with blue or purple?'" Potter imitated again.

" 'It seems we have come to an agreement on the color, what other problem could there be?'" Draco mimicked as well.

They both laughed until their stomachs hurt and they were out of breath. Draco, who wanted to avoid an awkward situation, quickly got up, grabbed a pair of pajamas and headed toward the bathroom. Before he exited the room he stopped and said, "I wasn't laughing _with _you, just so you know."

"Good because I wasn't laughing _with_ you," Potter replied. "We were just two separate people laughing and happened to be in the same room and the thing we were laughing about happened to be the same thing, just by coincidence."

"Glad we got that cleared up."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry quickly changed into his pajamas while Malfoy was in the bathroom, last night Harry noticed that Malfoy seemed to take a long time in the bathroom, so he wasn't worried about being walked in on.

Once he finished changing, he did a charm to clean his teeth, even though it didn't work as well, he didn't feel like brushing his teeth tonight.

He sat on his bed and thought about how strange it was, him and Malfoy laughing like that. But Harry had enjoyed it, it felt nice to laugh like that. He figured it didn't have anything to do with Malfoy, he just probably missed laughing with his friends. Of course that had to be it.

A second later Malfoy walked in dressed in baggy cotton plaid pants and a black t-shirt.

"Ah, so I see you've decided to rethink wearing lingerie tonight. Saw I wasn't turned on huh? Wanted to take a new approach?" Harry taunted.

"Shut- up Potter, me wearing this has nothing to do with you. I don't have just one style you know, I look good in everything." Malfoy retorted.

"Sure Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically.

"Beware Potter, my revenge is still eminent," Malfoy warned.

"Yes, yes I know, sleep with one eye open, blah, blah, blah."

"You won't be saying that once my revenge is upon you."

"Whatever Malfoy I'm going to bed…hey I can't smell Zabini's cologne anymore, I think I've built up some sort of immunity to it."

"Great, this place better not start to smell like you."

"Wouldn't that be great? Night Malfoy." With that Harry closed his curtains and tried to fall asleep.


	3. The case of Draco's Revenge

Authors note: Hey everyone, It's been a while since I picked this story back up, so I made a few minor changes to chapters 1-4 and completely redid chapter 5. Regardless of whether you read this before or not, let me know what you think. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Jo owns these lovely characters

Chapter 3: The Case of Draco's Revenge

Draco woke up to the sound of thudding on the floor. _What is that noise? _He thought. Draco looked over at his clock and saw that it was two in the morning. This angered him, he wanted to know just exactly what had the nerve to wake him up in the middle of the night. He got to his feet and whipped back his curtains and looked about wildly for the cause of the noise.

Once Draco saw the source of the thudding, he had to rub his eyes to make sure that he was seeing right. He was in fact seeing Potter jumping from foot to foot in some sort of jig or spasm.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Draco sneered, but there was definitely a hint of amusement in his voice at catching Potter doing something so embarrassing.

Potter stopped dead and Draco could have sworn that his cheeks were flushing in embarrassment, but Draco couldn't tell for sure in the dark. Potter slowly turned toward him with a glare on his face, "None of you business!"

"Well I believe that it _is _my business since you're the one who woke me up with your little spasm." Draco pointed out.

"It wasn't a spasm…I…" then he trailed off.

"You what? Were trying to get me to dance with you? Well I've got to say Potter, that wasn't a very enticing invitation, you're not very light on your feet, are you?" Draco jived.

"Sure Malfoy that's it, and I'm Santa Claus."

"What? Santee who?" Malfoy was utterly confused.

Potter just looked at him and laughed. "Nevermind Malfoy."

"Whatever Potter, you're even stranger than I thought. So out with it, what was so pertinent that you deemed it alright to make so much noise and wake me up?"

The smile left Potter's face and he looked a bit uneasy. "No reason," he said quickly.

"C'mon Potter out with it! No one jumps around like that for no reason!"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Potter said resigned.

"What?" Draco said, caught off guard by Potter's response.

"That's why I was jumping around, because I have to go to the bathroom." Potter stated simply.

"Well there's a bathroom right over there you twit! What do you think the toilet phantom gets you after dark?" Draco said incredulously.

"No!" Potter said defensively. "It's just…"

"It's just what Potter?" Malfoy said amused.

"It's nothing Malfoy, just forget about it!"

"Seriously Potter, did you do something to the toilet? Did you put some hex on it?"

Potter chuckled, "No that's not it."

"C'mon Potter, I won't stop bothering you till you tell me why you are afraid of the toilet."

"I am not afraid of the toilet!"

"Prove it to me then, tell me why."

Potter rolled his eyes and stood there for a moment, probably thinking about what he should do next. Finally he sighed in resignation. "I don't want to see Zabini naked!" Potter confessed. "It was bad enough seeing him in boxers when I had to change, but this is _everything._"

Draco laughed.

"It's not funny!" Potter said a bit distressed.

"You mean you haven't gone to bathroom all this time?" Draco asked. "You didn't go all day yesterday? You must have a bladder of steel!"

"Yeah well…if I hold it any longer I think I'll soil myself."

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ew Potter, don't you dare pee in _my _dorm!"

"Well I just might if I don't think of something."

"Just go to the damn the damn bathroom you arse!" Malfoy demanded. Then a taunting smile spread across his lips. "Are you scared, do you want me to go with you and hold your hand?" he patronized, and then burst out laughing.

"Shut-up, I should have never told you!" Potter said angrily. Then he walked away from Draco, heading determinedly towards the bathroom.

Draco followed him, taunting him the whole way, "Here he goes, heading towards the bathroom, yes ladies and gentlemen he is brave isn't he? Well he already got past the bathroom door, it looks like he just might go through with it. Now here's a tough decision, picking a stall, some people are careless with it, but I'm sure that our champion will make the best decision. Note that he isn't using a urinal that shows that our champion likes his privacy. Wait Potter, before you begin, can I just ask one question for your devoted fans? When did you first realize that you were afraid of male genitalia? Now take a moment to think—"

"SHUT IT MALFOY!"

Potter looked so mad that for some reason it sucked the fun out of Draco's little game. "Fun-sucker." Draco said.

Potter shot daggers at him with his eyes, and then he finally entered a stall to do his business.

Malfoy could hear Potter zipping down his zipper, and then a moment later he could hear the sound of pee tinkling in the toilet. "Out champion is now tackling the most difficult part of the event tonight ladies and gentlemen," Draco couldn't resist. When he heard the flushing of the toilet he said in mock excitement "Ah, bravo, I knew you could pull it off!"

"Shut it Malfoy," Potter said warningly. A second later Potter exited the stall and walked pass Draco to wash his hands.

"My, my and you even got the washing of the hands down, you have some serious skill!" Draco exclaimed.

Potter whirled around, looking livid, and threw water right into Draco's face, that had been cupped into his hands.

"My hair!" Draco screeched, immediately putting his hands up to his hair to try and wipe away some of the water. Draco looked in the mirror to check out the damage and almost jumped when he saw his pink hair, he had completely forgotten about it. _Well so much for the spell wearing off. _

Potter just laughed. "I warned you to shut it Malfoy, next time maybe you'll listen."

Draco looked at Potter with a scathing look. "That was not smart Potter, especially when my revenge is eminent." Then Draco dramatically walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

When Potter returned to the bedroom shortly after Draco, Draco couldn't help but ask, "So is Blaise, you know….equipped?"

A pillow was thrown into Draco's face as a response.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry woke the next morning in high spirits but he wasn't sure why. He planted his feet on the floor and rubbed his eyes. He had to admit that it was a good to feeling to not have to reach for his glasses every morning. Harry stood up and then looked down and practically jumped out of his skin at the sudden shock of color. The pajamas that he had put on the night before that had been black, were now a flaming hot pink, eerily the same color as Malfoy's hair.

Harry wasn't sure what to think of this, was this Malfoy's revenge? It was pretty strange and definitely not what he was expecting. Harry whipped back his curtains in determination to figure out just what was going on. He looked at the mess of Blaise's clothes on the floor that he had still never picked up and noticed that every single garment was pink. There were all types of shades, light pink, dark pink, rosie pink, but they were all definitely pink.

Harry then looked over at Malfoy's bed and saw him sitting on it, fully clothed and pink free, save his hair, which he had not managed to change back to blond. But he definitely looked smugger than ever.

"What the hell Malfoy?" was all Harry could get out.

Malfoy just shrugged. "I was wondering the same, why would you turn all of Blaise's clothes pink?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him and wondered just what he was playing at. "I didn't you git, you turned them pink, or have you forgotten already?"

"Me?" Malfoy said innocently. "I would never do something that might ruin Blaise's reputation. Of course you being the evil Potter that you are, decided to wear pink clothes and scathe Blaise's reputation." Then Malfoy smiled evilly, "I wonder how Blaise will retaliate once he sees this, you know him being in your body in all."

Harry realized what was going on here, "Oh so you turned all the clothes pink so that I would have to wear them and Blaise would think that I'm trying to ruin him, so he'll in turn ruin me, thus you have your revenge?"

"I have no idea that you're talking about," Malfoy replied, but his smirk betrayed him.

"You think you're clever don't you?" Harry wouldn't let Malfoy get the better of him, he would pretend like non of this bothered him at all. "Well I don't care if I have to wear pink and Blaise can't do anything worse to me than make me be him and have to talk to you."

Malfoy looked a little taken aback by Harry's reaction, he was probably expecting or more like hoping, that Harry would be a wreck and beg him to change his clothes back.

"Whatever Potter, you'll have a different tune by the end of the day."

"Yeah and Mary Poppins is a serial killer."

"Stop trying to change the subject, I don't know who Mary Bobbins is anyway! And what's a '_cereal killer' _some kind of cereal that people eat when they want to commit suicide?"

Harry took one look at Malfoy's clueless face and then burst out laughing. "Malfoy you should really pay attention in muggle studies because you sound like a complete idiot."

"Shut-up Potter, _I _sound like the idiot? You're the one going on about some Bobbins lady and murderous cereal!"

Harry just shook his head and laughed, Malfoy sincerely thought he had made a good argument, but to Harry he just made a bigger fool of himself and it made it _that _much funnier.

"Stop laughing Potter!" Malfoy demanded.

Harry ignored him. He laughed all the way to the bathroom where changed into his clothes for the day. Harry noticed, as he took his pajamas off, that the boxers he was wearing were pink too, he didn't want to know how Malfoy pulled that off.

When Harry finished changing, his laughing had subsided. When he walked back into the room, Malfoy was there scowling at him. It didn't take Harry long to notice that there still wasn't one pair of socks around, pink or any other color. He sighed and went to grab a pair of shoes. "You even made my shoes pink?" Harry asked when he had his shoes in front of him.

"Of course, I'm a Malfoy, I don't do any half-ass revenges." He replied with a fiendish smile.

"Oh of course Malfoy, because dying someone's clothes pink with magic is such hard and tedious work, I don't know how you got through it. If only I slept with one eye open. Should I worship you now or later?" Harry said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Shut-up Potter, you'll regret ever turning my hair pink soon enough and then we'll see who's the smug one," Malfoy said confidentially.

"Sure Malfoy, that's what you said about my socks and look where that got you."

"Ah yes, but your feet hurt don't they? Don't deny it, I know they do. You might be able to take the pain for now, but not for long." Malfoy was smirking so confidentially.

Harry hated the fact that there was some truth to what Malfoy said, his feet were in terrible pain, but he would never admit it. "They're just socks Malfoy, I don't need them."

Malfoy just smirked at this; Harry hated the way he was smirking, like he could read right into his thoughts.

"Well I guess we better head down to breakfast," Malfoy finally said.

Harry just nodded and they headed out of the dorm and through the portrait whole.

Though Harry would never admit it, he was a little nervous to see how Blaise would react to his pink clothes.

Harry had on a pair of bright pink jeans and a matching t-shirt. He was seriously wondering if he had made the right decision in deciding to face the great hall, maybe he should have just refused to leave the dorm and planted a dungbomb in Malfoy's trunk while he was away. But one look at Malfoy's smug look showed him that he had made the right decision, he had to prove to Malfoy that this didn't bother him so that he could wipe that smirk off of his face.

Harry's eyes wondered up to Malfoy's pink hair. If Malfoy could act like his hair didn't bother him, then Harry could definitely act like his clothes didn't. He couldn't let Malfoy win, there was no way in hell.

Right before they reached the doors of the great hall, Malfoy turned to Harry with a smirk. "Are you sure you want to go in there? If you beg now, I might consider changing your clothes back."

Harry's eyes hardened, "No way Malfoy."

"Fine, have it your way," and he pushed the great hall doors open. Harry walked in with his head held high and pretended that he didn't notice everyone's head turn in his direction. Everyone in the great hall was whispering, wondering what Malfoy and Zabini were getting at, first with Malfoy's hair and now with Zabini's clothes.

Harry and Malfoy walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down, ignoring the fact that anything unusual was going on.

The Slytherins around Malfoy and Harry were quiet for a moment, just staring dumbfounded, until the silence was finally broken.

"Okay, this pink thing is getting way out of hand," Pansy stated.

"Whatever do you mean Pansy?" Harry asked, feigning confusion.

"Drop the act," she said frustrated, "First Draco changes his hair pink, and now you have decided to completely change your style and wear all pink. There has got to be a reason behind all this, a spell, a dare, a trick. It's not as if you two have suddenly gone coocoobananas over pink!"

"On the contrary," Draco began, "Pink is a very dignified color for men, only the most stylish and bold wizards are wearing it."

"Really?" Crabbe asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah, in fact Gilderoy Lockhart himself wore pink when he was awarded most charming smile," Harry added.

"Really?!" Millicent squealed and Pansy's eyebrows shot up in interest. Harry knew that would get them.

"Don't you think this pink think is a little well…you know…_gay_?" Goyle asked.

"Not unless Viktor Krum is gay," Harry said smirking.

"Don't tell me Krum wears pink?" Goyle asked incredulously.

"It's true, he even had his hair dyed pink at one point, but they made him change it back because it was distracting other player out in the field," Malfoy added for good measure.

"Well how come I haven't heard anything about this, I always hear about the styles ahead of time." Pansy questioned.

"How should I know Pansy?! What is this some sort of interrogation? Pink is stylish, it's that simple, would Blaise and I really do anything to jeopardize our reputations?" Draco snapped.

This seemed to settle the matter and everyone seemed reassured.

"You know…it is sort of sexy," Millicent purred and batted her eyelashes at Harry.

_Ew…is she hitting on me? _Harry thought. "Uh…yeah…sexy…" He looked over at Malfoy and was shocked to see that Malfoy was smiling at him, and not evilly or fiendishly, but it was a real genuine smile. Malfoy of course realized what he had been caught doing and quickly turned it into a smirk. Harry realized yesterday was the first time he had seen Malfoy really smile and let loose and laugh uncontrollably. Now that Harry realized that, it all almost seemed a bit surreal.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry isn't it a beautiful day?" Granger asked Blaise as they headed toward the great hall for breakfast.

"There's nothing so special about it," Blaise said grumpily.

The mudblood furrowed her brow, "Harry you've been on edge lately, is something the matter?"

_Only that I'm stuck here talking to you! _Blaise wanted to scream. "No, never, I'm in Gryffindor, what could possibly be the matter?"

Granger and Weasley who was walking with them definitely noted the sarcasm in his voice and they both stopped and looked at him. "Harry…?" Weasley began.

_Shit! They're suspicious! If they find out they'll surely go to Dumbledore and get me expelled and Potter off scot-free. I can't have that happening. _"I was kidding! Nothings the matter!" Blaise said a little too forcefully.

They continued to eye him skeptically. "Harry, if something was the matter, you would tell us right?" Granger finally asked.

"Oh yeah, of course, how could you even doubt that?" Blaise said in a reassuring voice that even he himself was impressed with how sincere it sounded.

Granger shrugged and then continued walking. Weasley and Blaise followed behind her. "Harry, don't ever be afraid to tell us anything, alright mate?" Weasley added.

_What is this, an intervention? Do these muggle lovers have nothing better to do? _"Don't worry _Ron,_" He said his name like it was venom, "I'm perfectly fine."

This seemed to satisfy Weasley well enough and he dropped the subject.

As they walked into the great hall, Blaise headed towards the Gryffindor table, not really noticing anything around him. He hadn't even realized that something was afoot until he heard Weasley say, "Blimey! Harry look!"

Blaise lazily looked in the direction of Weasley's gaze. His eyes practically popped out of his head when he set sight on what Weasley was talking about.

"First Malfoy dyes his hair pink, and if that's not weird enough, Zabini has to come to breakfast all decked out in pink. What are those two playing at?" Weasley was saying.

Blaise was too horror struck to say anything at the moment.

"It is a bit odd, I mean I had wondered why Malfoy would color his hair when he seems to worship it, but now Zabini is wearing pink as well, they must be up to something." Granger added.

"Poufs! They're poufs! I always suspected but now this proves it! They're probably _boyfriends!_" Weasley announced decidedly.

"Shut-up!" Blaise shouted, not being able to control himself. It was all he could do from not racing over to the Slytherin table and strangling Potter with his bare hands.

Weasley and Granger looked at him with shocked faces. "Harry, what's wrong?" Granger asked concerned.

"I…uh…I…happen to like pink…" Blaise finished lamely, although he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice because he was absolutely livid at Potter.

"You do? But you never wear it," Weasley asked confusedly.

"Because I was afraid people like you would call me a pouf!" Blaise shot back.

"Oh," Weasley replied sheepishly. "Sorry Harry, you know I was only saying that because it was Malfoy and Zabini, I would never say it to you."

"It's alright," Blaise replied, eager to end the conversation. Blaise noticed that Granger was eying him with an odd expression, it gave him a bad feeling, but he pretended not to notice.

"Well we can't stand here all morning, let's go and eat," Granger finally said, breaking her gaze. So the three of them went and sat at the Gryffindor table.

Granger and Weasley began to talk about something or other and Blaise let his mind wonder, not paying attention.

_What the fuck is Potter doing wearing pink? He's trying to ruin me is what he's doing! But what's up with Draco's pink hair? _Blaise had barely given Draco's pink hair much thought until now, he had been too distracted when he saw Potter and Draco laughing together, but now he was extremely curious about it. _Potter must have done it of course. He's trying to ruin Draco's reputation and now he's trying to ruin mine by wearing pink. Oh Potter will pay for this, he will regret the day he EVER messed with Blaise Zabini! _Blaise smiled evilly to himself and began plotting to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Stop tapping your quill Potter, it's very distracting and quite annoying," Draco snapped at Potter for the umpteenth time.

They were in the library, looking feverishly through books.

"Like I care? You're not even looking for a way to switch back bodies, you're looking for a way to fix your bloody hair!"

"Well if you would just return my hair back to its original color than I wouldn't have to look for the counterspell now would I?"

Harry glowered at him, "That-not-going-to-happen." He slammed his quill down to the table with each word.

"You're a right plum, you know that Potter?"

"Malfoy did you just insult me by calling me a vegetable?" Potter asked in disbelief.

"I believe it was a fruit not a vegetable Potter, and yes, yes I did."

"Okay then, tell me this, how am I supposed to be insulted by that?" Potter asked.

"What do you mean _how? _How can you _not _be insulted by it? I just called you a _plum_!"

"And?"

"C'mon Potter, Plum's are ugly, their fat, they're an icky purple color, they aren't intelligent and they don't keep up interesting conversation."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"It's a plum!"

"SHHHHHHHH!!!" Madame Pince called across the library.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled back, an embarrassed blush creeping up on his face.

Draco snickered, "Potter your face is becoming the color of a plum, you're more like one than I thought."

"Shut-up Malfoy."

"What's this? Taking offense to being called a plum?"

"I'm not, 'taking offense to being called a plum' I think that it's the most ridiculous insult I've ever heard you say. Almost as original as when you put 'Potter stinks' on those pins in fourth year. Because let me tell you, 'Potter stinks' must have taken you hours to think up."

"Yes Potter, I knew you'd recognize your inferiority to my cunning one day."

"Yes Malfoy, that's exactly what's happening, I'm _so _glad that I'm having this epiphany about you. Now all I need to do is get a lobotomy so that it would be true!"

"A lobota-what?" Draco asked clueless.

"It's okay that you don't know Malfoy, I mean since I'm inferior to your cunning and all, it makes perfect sense that I know things you don't." Potter said dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut-up Potter."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry was filling his lunch plate and kept glancing up nervously at the Gryffindor table, Zabini hadn't arrived yet and Harry knew he wasn't going to just let him go for wearing pink. Harry was trying to act nonchalant and like he was listening to Millicent, all whilst his stomach was tying into knots.

_What if he does something to Ron or Hermione? _Harry could take just about anything if it was done to himself, but he couldn't if he did something to Ron or Hermione. Harry hadn't thought of that possibility before and he was cursing himself for it. He should never have left the dorm, who knew how reckless Zabini would be over the whole thing?

Harry glanced back at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione were already there, he decided that was bit comforting. But Zabini was still nowhere to be seen.

"Nervous Potter?" Malfoy's breathy whispers against his ear sent chills down his spine.

"You wish!" Harry whispered back. This reminded him of their exchange of words before their duel back in second year. '_Scared Potter?' 'You wish!' _Harry had to smile at the sense of déjà vu, maybe it was true that history repeats itself.

Lunch was halfway over and Harry had begun to relax. He was beginning to think that Zabini wasn't going to show up at all. He had even started paying attention to Millicent, until he heard, a loud whistle near the great hall entrance. Harry's head snapped in that direction, as did most of everyone else's and the great hall became almost dead silent.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing...

to be continued...


	4. The Case of Zabini you Fiend!

Chapter 4: Zabini you Fiend

Harry almost choked on his lunch, and he almost regretted that he didn't when he remembered why he choked in the first place. Blaise Zabini was standing there in Harry's body, wearing the most ghastly green dress Harry had ever seen. Not only was it covered in a nasty combination of lace and ruffles, but it looked like it was made to fit a four year old. It was so tight that Harry wondered how he managed to breathe, and it was so short that if Zabini bent over, he was sure to expose everything. Also the fabric was pulling at the buttons on the front so much that there were little slits between each button where Harry's chest was exposed.

Everyone was staring at Zabini, mouth agape. Harry glanced over at the staff table, they were all dumbstruck as well, except for Snape, Snape just looked plain disgusted.

Everyone stared and Zabini stared defiantly back. With every passing moment, Harry's horror and dread grew more and more. _I'll never be able to live this down. This is way too mortifying. Once I'm back in my own body I think I'll KILL Zabini. _

The deafening silence was suddenly broken by a shout. "Harry what the hell are you wearing?!" It was Ron, who was traipsing over to Zabini with Hermione close behind him.

Zabini looked down at his oddly dressed body and then looked back up. "I believe it's a green dress? Do you like it?"

Ron's eyes widened and he looked like he was torn between fainting and screaming. Hermione didn't have time to wait for Ron's decision so she cut in. "Harry, why are you wear this? Where are you robes?"

"I think this expresses my personality better, now everyone can see the _real _Harry," Zabini said so seriously that Hermione seemed at a loss for words.

Harry wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die. Nobody would respect him after this. Everyone would think he was a ponce. Ron and Hermione would probably check him into St. Mungos.

The entire great hall seemed to be holding their breath, waiting to see what would happen next. Harry was surprised the staff hadn't done anything yet, but then again, they were probably just as curious as the rest of the great hall.

"Harry…"Hermione began.

"What? Don't you like it?" Zabini asked in a hurt voice.

"How could you expect us to _like _this?" Ron had found his voice again and he sounded utterly confused.

"Do you want me to take it off?" Zabini asked innocently.

"I think that might be best," Hermione answered.

"Well if you insist," With that, Zabini ripped the front of the dress open, to reveal Harry's bare chest.

The whole great hall, realizing what he was about to do, erupted in a cross between horrified screams, catcalls, and shocked gasps. Harry looked over at Malfoy, his jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide. It looked like Zabini shocked even Malfoy.

"Not here Harry!" Ron yell echoed through the great hall.

It was too late, Zabini had ripped off the last of the dress and he was now throwing it on the floor. Zabini would have been completely naked if it weren't for the floral pink panties he had on underneath. In the back of Harry's mind, he couldn't help but wonder where the hell Zabini got a hold of that dress and panties.

"HARRY! What has gotten into you?!" Hermione shrieked, with a horrified expression on her face. Harry put his face in his hands, he couldn't stand to see his best friends morph their view about him before his very eyes.

"Why nothing, you agreed I should take it off, did you not?" Harry heard Zabini sat coolly.

"You know what I meant Harry," Harry could tell that Hermione was straining her voice to keep from yelling at him.

"Harry get back to Gryffindor tower right now and put some robes on!" Ron barked.

"Well I _had _clothes on but you told me to take them off, can you make your mind up?" Zabini taunted.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry's head snapped up at the sound of Mcgonagall's voice. Mcgonagall had left the staff table and was now advancing on Zabini. "Mr. Potter, I will not have you walking around half naked, this is highly inappropriate! I don't know what's gotten into you, but whatever it is it better stop! We'll talk about this later in detention. Now come with me."

Mcgonagall walked past Zabini and motioned for him to follow him. Zabini shrugged and turned around to follow her.

_I'm never going to survive this am I? _Harry looked over at Malfoy with hatred, to his surprise, Malfoy was already looking at him, but not with malicious amusement like he expected, but what would best be described as scrutiny. It was a bit odd and he wondered if Malfoy felt bad for what he had done, but then he remembered, this was Malfoy.

Their eyes stayed locked for a while, Malfoy's silver eyes were looking so deep into his that it sent chills down his back. They continued to stare until Mcgonagall's voice caught Harry's attention.

"No dilly-dallying, come with me at once!" Then she roughly pulled his shoulder and ushered him out of the great hall. _Great, I'm lucky if I don't get expelled! _

Ron and Hermione still were standing by the great hall doors talking quietly to each other. They seemed to be torn between following Zabini and staying in the great hall. A minute later they must have decided it was best to stay because they went back to their table and resumed eating.

That's when the incessant whispering began. "Looks like potter still isn't getting enough attention!" one Slytherin whispered. "If you ask me, I think he just went off his rocker!" said another.

Harry tried to ignore everyone but it was turning out to be incredibly hard. He looked over at Ron and Hermione and saw that they were yelling at nearby Gryffindors. It was obvious that the Gryffindors had been talking about Harry, and they stood by his side and defended him, even though what happened was absolutely crazy. Harry's stomach tied up into knots when he thought about what good friends Ron and Hermione were and how they would probably never be able to look at him the same after that. He didn't care about what anyone else thought, just them. He couldn't bare the idea of loosing their respect.

Harry shot out of his seat and stalked out of the great hall, without bothering to give an explanation or looking anyone in the eye. He didn't care if running away was what Malfoy wanted, he couldn't bear being there anymore, not only had he lost the respect of his friends, but he'd been exposed, literally, to the entire school.

&&&&&&&&&&

Draco was a bit shocked to see Potter stand up so abruptly and leave. He didn't think Potter would take it so hardly, but even more, he didn't think that he would care if Potter did take it hard. But for some reason he felt compelled to follow Potter and…

And what? _Apologize? _No way, Malfoys don't apologize, and he deserved it, ha made his hair pink! Right?

_Maybe I'll just follow him anyway, just to see why he ran away like a little girl. _Draco got up against his better judgment and headed for the doors of the Great Hall. He heard Pansy calling after him, beckoning for him to return. _Damn she is so clingy! _

Draco ignored her and pushed his way through the Great Hall doors. He didn't see Potter anywhere as he looked down the hall. He walked down and turned the corner, but there was still now sign of him.

_Well he couldn't have gone far, it's not like he knows the password to the Slytherin dormitories or something. _Draco thought. Then Draco remembered the abandoned charms classroom, that had been unused since the seventies, that was just a few classrooms down.

Draco stalked down and quietly opened the door. Potter was indeed in there, sitting in a desk, gazing out a window and looking away from Draco. Potter had not heard Draco come in, he seemed to be to deep into thought. Draco slowly walked over to him until he was right behind him.

"Potter," Potter jumped out of surprise and whirled around.

"Malfoy," He said evenly.

"What are you doing hiding out in classrooms?"

"That is none of your business, and what do you care?"

"I don't care Potter, I just wanted to know why," Draco snapped.

"Oh silly me, you wanted you make sure your revenge had worked didn't you." It wasn't question, Potter had stated it more than anything.

"No!"

"No?"

"I mean yes…" Draco really wasn't sure why he was here anymore, but he did know that he didn't want to leave, at least not until he straightened out whatever it was he came here for.

"Malfoy why don't you just go ahead and tell me why you're here and make things easier huh?" Potter patronized.

"Look Potter," Draco began, "I'm only here to tell you that, I didn't think Blaise would take it that far." Draco wasn't even sure where these words were coming from, and even more so, he didn't know why he was telling Potter.

"Bullshit," Potter replied, meeting Draco's eyes with a hard gaze.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" Draco exclaimed.

"Hmm, let me think about that?" Potter screwed up his face to make it look like he was thinking really hard. "Yes it does look like I'm calling you a liar. I mean _come on _Malfoy, I'd have to be an idiot if you'd expect me to believe that! What did you think Zabini would do when he saw my pink clothes? Do the fucking tango and give me a chocolate frog?!"

Malfoy couldn't help but crack a smile at the image of Blaise do the tango on top of the Gryffindor table and then jumping down and tangoing his way to Potter, so that he could set a chocolate frog in his lap.

"What are you smiling at?" Potter demanded, snapping Draco out of his reverie.

Draco quickly dropped the smile from his face and turned it into a sneer. He could not believe that he had smiled at something Potter of all people had said. "I'm not smiling Potter, and okay fine, maybe I did expect Blaise to do something like that, but—" Draco didn't know what to say, he really wasn't sure himself.

"But what Malfoy?" Potter pressed.

"But I guess I didn't realize how bad it would be, a lot worse than turning my hair pink."

"What do you care? As long as you get your revenge, right?"

"No that's not it, although I could say the same for you, pink hair was a little drastic just because someone stole your socks!" Draco shot back.

"Fuck you Malfoy," Potter didn't say anything more, or couldn't, because he knew Draco had a point.

"Why did you even follow me anyway?" Potter asked snapped.

"Ogeisha." Draco said simply.

"What?"

"The Slytherin password, it's Ogeisha."

"What? That's not really why you followed me!"

"Well it's not why you followed me out of the Great Hall yesterday either, now is it?"

Potter opened hi mouth, then shut it. "Whatever Malfoy," Potter managed to get out. Then he began to walk past Draco and towards the door, but right before he reached it, he turned around and pulled out his wand.

Draco was afraid he was going to hex him, so he reached for his own wand, but it was too late. "Sporfial min!" Potter bellowed.

Draco froze in fear, awaiting his doom, but nothing happened.

"You were right," Potter said softly. "I was as bad as you by making your hair pink, but not anymore, because I know how it feels." And with that, Potter walked out of the room leaving a baffled Draco.

It wasn't until Draco caught sight of his reflection in the window that he understood exactly what Potter meant. His hair had been restored back to its beautiful pale blond. But instead of feeling happy about it, he felt worse. If Draco had been in Potter's shoes, he would have gotten an even worse revenge, not end it like Potter had. Draco was starting to realize that maybe, just maybe, Potter was a better person than he was and this realization scared him.

Draco did not go to dinner that evening, he remained in the deserted classroom with his thoughts. If he had gone he would have found that Potter had not gone either, but stayed up in the Slytherin dorm, which he now knew the password to.


	5. The case of the silent treatment

Authors note: okay, here's my replacement chapter five. If you read the old chapter five, let me know how this one compares. But either way, I would greatly appreciate a review ^_^ I know a lot of you liked Blaise/Ginny, don't worry, I think I'll put that back in, in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: not mine…. Yada yada yada

Chapter five: The case of the silent treatment

Draco woke up that morning feeling terrible. _I'm sick, I haven't felt this bad since I received food poisoning from one of the ignorant house elves. _He rolled over and groaned dramatically. Draco always craved attention when he was sick. And he was definitely sick. "There is no way that I can go to class like this!" He said aloud.

_I guess I'll have to tell Potter to tell all our professors why I'm not in class. _Draco sat up and groaned dramatically again. He did not feel like moving. He forced himself to push aside his curtains and step out of his bed. He was in shock for a moment when he saw that Potter had completely cleaned up all of Blaise's clothes and put them neatly back in his trunk. He was also surprised to see that Potter had already woken up and left, leaving behind a neatly made bed. _Potter never wakes up before me, what's he playing at? Did he go down to breakfast alone? Crap, he better not blow his cover! _

Draco was so angry, that he completely forgot about being sick and quickly dressed himself to go down to the great hall. When he entered, he looked over to the Slytherin table and was surprised to see Potter in deep conversation with Pansy. Pansy was laughing in a high-pitched, ear-splitting way, and batting her eyelashes. _How awkward, she's in flirt mode. Pansy is only supposed to have eyes for me. _Draco saw that he wasn't the only one ticked at this turn of events, for Millicent had a scowl on her face and was uncharacteristically not touching any of the food on her plate. Millicent had a crush on Blaise for years, but it must really sting to see her best friend flirting with him.

Pansy, although she wasn't the prettiest girl, she had an amazing body that just about every boy in Slytherin had tried to feel up at some point or another. Although Pansy was a huge flirt, she had class and did not sleep around. Millicent on the other hand, had a body equivalent to that of a rhino and basically jumped in the sack with anyone that would have her(probably due to her low self-esteem). It wasn't hard to pick who was the better candidate between the two. Draco had always prided himself about being the one Pansy pined after, the one she was saving herself for. She seemed a bit tainted now that she was flirting with Potter, given that she thought he was Blaise, Draco was still a bit disgusted.

Draco stomped over there extremely angry, but not sure why since it seemed Potter had not blown his cover. "Blaise! Where were you this morning?" Draco demanded.

"Seriously Blaise, your muscles get bigger and bigger every time I see them," Pansy said, laying a hand on his bicep.

"Well they should, I use wizarding steroids," Potter responded with all seriousness. Luckily Pansy took it as a joke and started up that high-pitched laugh again.

"Blaise, I'm speaking to you!" Draco announced, he hated being ignored. _Is he really still mad about what the real Blaise did to him? What a drama queen! _Pansy looked up at Draco, obviously believing that he was super jealous of the attention she was giving Potter and began to laugh harder.

Draco was amused to see that Potter looked very uncomfortable in Pansy's clutches and it seemed as if he would rather lick the bottom of Longbottom's shoe, than be there right now. Although it was also obvious that Potter was pointedly ignoring Draco and doing a dreadful job of looking like he was too interested in Pansy to hear him.

_If he wants to ignore me, fine, I'll ignore him right back, it'll make things easier. _Draco walked over to the other side of the table and plopped next to Vince. Vince was shoveling food down his throat and didn't seem to notice that Draco was there. Draco glanced over at Greg across the table and saw that he was doing the same thing. _Wow they are so alike. Potter's got a point, it is quite weird that they don't get along for how similar they are. _Draco shrugged to himself, he couldn't even remember what their falling out had been about, but he never had a problem with their feud because they both competed pitilessly for Draco's attention. Which was, according to Draco, how things should be.

When Draco went to reach for a piece of toast, he was shocked to see that Potter was gone and Pansy was now gabbing with Millicent. How had this gotten past Draco? How could Potter think that he could just leave freely like that In Blaise's body? Draco went to storm after him, but then stopped himself. Potter was obviously ignoring him, he would be playing right into his hands if he showed that it bothered him. Forget it, he liked it better when he didn't have to talk to Potter anyway.

It had been nearly three days Since Harry started ignoring Malfoy. They only spoke to each other when it was absolutely necessary. Harry couldn't say whether he completely expected Malfoy to ignore him back. He actually had thought that Malfoy would hate the idea of being ignored since he always had to be the center of attention, but it seemed Malfoy gave as good as he got. Harry wasn't planning on relenting anytime soon, After what Blaise did in the Great Hall, Harry wanted to distance himself as much as possible from Malfoy. He had just gone too far.

Harry wasn't pleased at acting like a first year and giving Malfoy the silent treatment, but he wasn't denying that it had positive results. The two boys got along better than they ever had before. There was no yelling, no fights, no silly revenge kicks like turning peoples hair pink. Everything was almost peaceful. It almost made the switching bodies situation tolerable…. _Almost. _Although Harry hadn't expected the silent treatment to be effective in any way, he was now enjoying the absence of Malfoy's big mouth. It was so simple, Harry could almost kick himself for not coming up with this idea years ago. He supposed Hermione had a point all those times she would say _just ignore him Harry. _

It was a little scary to say, but Harry was getting used to his life as Blaise. He hated it of course and he missed his friends like crazy, but it had now become a routine that made his life tolerable. It wasn't easy being Blaise just by sitting at the Slytherin table in the great hall and keeping his mouth shut. He had to try to have an equivalent skill level to him in classes. Blaise was known for being exceptionally good at charms, where Harry was just average. Harry found that he had to study extra hard just so that he could match Blaise's skill level on a bad day.

Blaise also had the same sort of problems with defense against the dark arts because Harry typically excelled at that. Harry found that he had to dumb down his skill level when he attended those classes, which was easy but frustrating to have to hold back.

Harry, Malfoy and Blaise were now looking for a cure any chance that they got, now that classes were taking up a good part of their time. Harry no longer went to the library with Malfoy. The two went during their own spare time when they found a chance. Once Harry and Malfoy had both showed up coincidentally at the same time, so Malfoy ended up leaving.

This silent treatment had turned into a competition. Neither one would be the first to break it, knowing that they would look weak if they did. Harry knew that he could hold out, but Draco, who had to have everyone's attention on him at all times, was sure to break it first.

Harry headed down to Charms class. Charms was actually becoming one of his best subjects since he was studying so much to keep up with Zabini. Harry was running late, so when he got there, the classroom was nearly full. He took a seat next to Millicent, who had Pansy and Malfoy on the other side of her.

The two girls had become increasingly suspicious ever since Harry started ignoring Malfoy. They would ask questions like, "Are you guys fighting?" and "How come you guys aren't talking?" Both of them seemed to agree that Harry and Malfoy were mad at each other, but they just didn't want to talk about it.

Harry made idle conversation with Millicent until class started. It was obvious that Millicent had a thing for Zabini, the way she always gave him "goo goo" eyes when he gave her the slightest acknowledgement.

"For today's lesson, I'd simply like you to get with a partner and continue practicing dancing charms on each other," squeaked out Professor Flitwick. The class had only learned the theort of dancing charms last class, but now they had to actually perform them. Apparently, it was quite difficult to give someone the power to dance like a professional, if they are otherwise incapable of doing so.

Professor Flitwick began to play a Weird Sisters record, as an indication to begin.

Pansy and Malfoy had already partnered up, so that left Millicent as Harry's partner. He considered asking Crabbe or Goyle, because at least they didn't flirt with him. But then he decided he didn't want to be a part of the mistake of making Crabbe or Goyle dance.

"Blaise, can you do the charm on me first so that I can see how it's done? I know that you've probably already mastered it," Millicent said with a giggle. Harry looked over Millicent's heavyset, square body, and realized that he couldn't imagine her dancing in a million years.

"Sure, I'll go first," Harry replied, hoping that he could indeed master this spell. The first time he tried it, all he got from Millicent was a clumsy twirl. The second time she did a half-way decent jig. The third time, Harry was very impressed with how well she was dancing to the music. The fourth time he tried it, Harry had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing things right, Millicent was all-out break dancing like a pro.

Harry glanced over at Pansy and Malfoy. Malfoy must have gone first because Pansy was doing similar moves to Millicent. Harry barely noticed them anymore, he had caught Malfoy's eye and the two were staring at each other. They both seemed to be daring the other to break the silence first. Malfoy's eyes were boring into his so intensely, that he could feel tingles going down his back. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and smirked. This threw Harry off. _What does he look so smug about? _

Harry found out just what he looked so smug about a second later. "Blaise?! Blaise!" Millicent was basically shouting Harry's "name" from right next to him, and Harry had been so caught up with Malfoy that he didn't hear her. _Great. Malfoy probably loves that I was so focused on him, that I completely ignored everyone else! _Harry realized that this completely defeated the purpose of Harry ignoring him in the first place.

"Er—sorry Millicent, what did you want?" Harry said, tearing his eyes away from Malfoy.

"I said, that the charm has worn off, can I try it on you now?" she was giving him a funny look, that Harry didn't like one bit.

"Yeah, go for it."

Harry had just finished up another fruitless search for a cure, and was headed back to the Slytherin dungeons. Malfoy had been, as expected, too proud to give Harry his socks back (or rather Blaise's socks) but Harry suspected that his feet were becoming immune to the pain because it didn't bother him too much anymore.

Harry said the password, and then took the walk down to 'his dorm.' When Harry opened the door, he was accosted by a flurry of noise. It looked like Theodore had made one of his rare visits to the dorm and was now yelling at Malfoy.

"I know you took it! Only you and Blaise are in this dorm! It had to be one of you, and something tells me that it was _you_!" Theodore was shouting.

"What would I want with something stupid like that?" Draco drawled

"You were always jealous of everything you don't have! You were after it the minute you saw I had one!" A vein in Theodore's head was now popping out in a rather unnatural way.

"How dare you suggest--!"

"Don't give me the high and mighty speech Malfoy! If you give me my limited edition dragon jade figurine that Daphne's father won in an auction now, then I will consider letting you off easy. "

"I. Don't. have. It." Malfoy retorted. "Why don't you interrogate Greg, or Vince, they're in here all the time." Harry wondered if they had even noticed that he was in the room watching all of this. They had made no acknowledgement to indicate that they had.

Theodore eyed Malfoy suspiciously. "Fine! I'll go talk to them, but I am not finished with you!" Theodore then made pointedly dramatic exit. He stomped out with his robes billowing out after him and slammed the door shut behind.

"That was close." Malfoy said to himself, looking away and making it apparent that he was not going to be the first the break the silent game that they both built up. Malfoy then walked over to his trunk and began tearing through it. Harry was quite alarmed by this, because he was doing the very thing that drove him to stealing Harry's socks.

Harry had no intention of breaking the silent game either, but he was very curious as to what Malfoy was playing at.

"Ah! Gotcha!" Malfoy exclaimed, pulling something out of his trunk. It was Theodore's dragon figurine.

Harry saw red. He didn't care that he would be breaking the silent game, he didn't care if Zabini was expelled.

Harry walked up to Malfoy and punched him right in the face, catching him completely off guard. "You are the shittiest, most worthless piece of scum I ever laid eyes on! How could you just lie to your friend like that?!" Harry didn't know why this, of all the things Malfoy did bothered him so much, but he just couldn't stop hitting him.


End file.
